lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ares
Ares is the Titan God of War, and the founder of the small but extremely powerful Twi'Lek race. Ares is the brother of Nurgle, and as young Titans they were very close and Ares was emotionally destroyed after his brother Nurgle was corupted by the forces of Tzeneech. Ares and his one time best friend Khorne are now mortal enemies that take every oppurtunity available to beat the other in whatever way possible. Ares lead the Angiris Host of which is the military of the Noble Titans and lead the constant defenses of the parts of the Fade controlled by the forces of the Noble Titans. Ares is especially close to Imperius of the Angiris Host of whom he has molded into a successful successor to him. Following the Titan Civil War Ares handed over control of the Angiris Host to Imperius and created another called the Lethan Council made up of his Twi'Lek which forms a similar purpose to the Angiris Host. Ares is the creater and founder of the Twi'Lek a race of humanoids that appear very similar to humans except for extreme skin colors and the existence of a tenticle on their head called a Lekku. These Twi'Lek are the most loved thing to Ares and he does everything he can to improve their lot in life. Ares was created by the Old Ones for the purpose of creating a leader that would control and martial the forces of the Titans. His main purpose was to lead the armies of the Titans against any force that might need to be destroyed, or in the worse condition if one of the Titans was required to be destroyed. For centuries he trained his personal army in Olympas and prepared for the brief moments where the forces of the Titans were neccessary. During this peaceful time he was very close to his brother Nurgle as well as the Chaos God of Fighting in Khorne. These three gods were constantly attempting to outdue eachother when it came to their given skills, but they were constantly at even odds due to their restraints. When Tzeenech went about corupting the Titans he found that Ares was unable to be taken in, but his beloved brother Nurgle was easy pickings along with his best friend Khorne. When battle was made between the Titans and the forces of Chaos the three met on the field of Battle outside of Olympas but even in their blood crazed haze the gods Nurlge, and Khorne still had enough control back then that they couldn't kill Ares. With his life saved he went about defending the city alongside Poseiden but was forced to take his personal army out of the fortress after the Chaos God Tzeneech begin destroying towns at random. The two would engage in a fight that led to Tzeneech being utterly embaressed and his army in ruins. Following this Ares watched helplessly as the forces of Chaos invaded Earth and during this conflict the forces of Nurgle held him in place in Olympas. When Chaos was defeated he was forced to accept the new world where the Titans were the weaker of the two groups, and since then he has spent his time training and rebuilding the defences of the Titans for the day that the forces of Chaos return. Poseidan would join with Ares and Woglinde in assisting the early Numenorians in their rise, and during this time Poseidan came to befriend Elros Amendil the first Emperor of Numeron and this led to him becoming instrumental in the creation of the Atlantian Pantheon which he believed would save the Numenorian people and make them the true power of the Earth. Led by Ares, Poseidan, and Odin many of the Noble Titans would react with great anger to the Downfall of Numeron which many of them had worked towards uplifting, and in this anger they would work together to create the First Man God in the form of Yen Fang of whom they gave great power and several Titans directly intervened in his life assisting him. Following the death of Sigmar Ares would be summoned to Olympus where he and his brother Zeus fought for the final time in regards to the strategy of the Noble Titans and no longer willing to accept his brothers rules Ares would abandon his brother leaving the Fade never able to return making his way his Lethans. History Birth of Ares Ares was created by the Old Ones for the purpose of creating a leader that would control and martial the forces of the Titans. His main purpose was to lead the armies of the Titans against any force that might need to be destroyed, or in the worse condition if one of the Titans was required to be destroyed. For centuries he trained his personal army in Olympas and prepared for the brief moments where the forces of the Titans were neccessary. His Twi'Lek were fearsome warriors, and he made sure that they were as well equipped and trained as poosible even as many saw no need for such preperations he and his Twi'Lek went on missions training in the defence of the capital of Olympas. During this peaceful time he was very close to his brother Nurgle as well as the Chaos God of Fighting in Khorne. These three gods were constantly attempting to outdue eachother when it came to their given skills, but they were constantly at even odds due to their restraints. Twi'Lek Main Article : Twi'Lek The Twi'Lek are a humanoid race created during the early days of the Old Ones coming to Earth by the Titan Ares making them one of the oldest races on Earth. The Twi'Lek mainly operate out of the Fade, but on Earth they have gained dominion over a Kingdom in Nord America called Lethan after the Twi'Lek their religion said married Ares and gave birth to them. The Twi'Lek are devided into two main devisions between the Rethan, and the Togruta of which share many similiarties but are also quite different. The Twi'Lek come in many different skin colors ranging from a bright red, orange, yellow, blue, green, and many other colors, and these colorings have created a sort of caste system where you are defined by the color of your skin into a specific caste. Other then skin color the other noticeable feature of these humanoids is the Lekku which is the tentacle that springs from the back of their head. The Lekku exists in both the Rethan, and the Togruta species of Twi'Lek although the Lekku looks different in both of these species. The Twi'Lek were created by Ares following his creation by the Old Ones, and they were made in the image of everything he felt was what he wanted in his fighters. The Twi'Lek would spend centuries becoming the object of everything he needed in warriors, and during this time they would devise the creation that most defines them in the Magi-Saber a devise that uses Magi to litterly create a sword and is very dangerous. The Twi-Lek would fight alongside their master Ares during the Titan Civil War and were at the front line of every battle of the war, but were so devestated after the conflict that they couldn't assist the Earth in any real way. As the wars ended Ares sent many of his Twi'Lek to the Earth where they were settled in Nord America in order to attempt to resist the Dark Elves of Drucchi. They have become embroiled in fighting in this way, and their port city is a magnificant city the likes of which the world has never seen. Powers The full extent of his divine power was unknown. Ares as a god was Immortal and Invincible but could be killed by either the power of Pandora's Box, the Blade of Olympus, or by Zeus. He was able to kill the Barbarians with ease by clapping his hands together, causing the men to be torn apart from the inside and burst into flames, showing he had the power to conjure the elements. Ares was also able to lift his victims into the air and snap them in half, as well as other brutal methods. He also had the ability to reclaim the Blades of Chaos and control them by means of telekinesis. At one point, he demonstrated the ability to create a realm inside a person's mind, traveling there himself in some form to torment them. Ares also had the powers of teleportation, super strength, conjuring, super agility, healing, control over several forms of pyrokinesis, and the ability to materialize various weapons such as a gigantic war hammer, an axe, and a sword, all of which are enveloped in flames. These powers, along with having six blade-like protrusions appear out from his back, made Ares an incredibly formidable foe.ate a realm inside a person's mind, traveling there himself in some form to torment them. Family Members Nurgle1.jpg|Nurgle - Brother|link=Nurgle Shangdu Cover.jpg|Shangdu - Son|link=Shangdu Phobus.jpg|Phobus - Son|link=Phobus Ulric - New.jpg|Ulric - Son|link=Ulric Taal.jpg|Taal - Son|link=Taal Yen Fang Cover.jpg|Yen Fang - Grandson|link=Yen Fang Relationships Woglinde1.jpg|Woglinde - Lover/Friend|link=Woglinde Indus.jpg|Indus - Friend|link=Indus Chronos.jpg|Chronos - Friend|link=Chronos Category:God Category:Noble Titan Category:Titan Category:Twi'Lek